Operator
by Darkinfinity666
Summary: This is a story we all heard before, Taylor gets stuffed in a locker, and she has a trigger event, resulting in her gaining control over bugs, but what if something more happened? and she gains more then just one power, and one voice in her head that seems to know way to much about the world.
1. 1-1 Program

**Operator Chapter 1-1 Program**

"_Ugh, where am I?" _I mutter to myself, only barely seeing a dim amount of light in a cramped enclosed space, I tried to place a hand to my head, but nothing happed as my body didn't respond in the slightest.

"W-What the, w-where are you?!" A female voice cries out, as my view suddenly starts moving left and right, with no input from me. Annoying me slightly as I felt _horrible_ smell assault my nose, making me gag, or try to.

"C-can you help me!?" The female voice once again calls out.

"_Can you help me!?" _I respond annoyed, trying to roll my eyes, only to find them not doing anything, just still looking around, trying to locate something, I felt my eyebrows furrow as I stop looking around, as I start to gain feeling in my body, pain going though my hands and a _disgusting_ feeling on my feet.

"W-why a-are you speaking in my head?!" The female voice says.

I then realize that she is speaking though _my_ mouth.

"_Why are you controlling my body?"_ I shot back, annoyed with her, trying to figure out what is going on.

"W-what do you mean? This is my body!" She Exclaims, as the finer details of feeling start appearing, I felt tear marks on my cheeks, and I suddenly realize that I am in a _very_ different body then what I am used to.

Before I get the chance to reply _it_ happens, I see something, massive, indescribable, it looks like to me made from glass, or mirrors, or _shards_, that sticks in my mind for some reason, it was massive, tendrils spreading out as if grasping reality itself. In a way I couldn't really describe. Then in another instant, I see earth, floating below me, me marveling as I take in it's details, examining it to the atom, two spiraling beings passed by me slowly descending towards the planet. In the last Instant, I see a third being, as large as I was small to it, for some reason, I perceived it looking down at me, as a _shard_ split off from it, and descended towards me.

Just as I started to grasp it, it went away, and I, no _we_ were back in the locker, I am suddenly assaulted with information, countless bugs around me, what they are seeing, what they are hearing, feeling, smelling, _everything_.

The female voice gasps our hands shooting to her head she let out a hoarse scream.

Then there was more, information from 5 seconds in the future, every possible instant of what could happen, every detail, all coming to us, then another power, ideas, of devices that could do much more, my section of the mind started to give ideas.

"_Fuck, I'm in worm" _I say, well, think, realizing in the predicament I'm in, and I realize that I'm in Taylor Hebert's body, or mind. _Right as she triggers._ I realize.

Thankfully she didn't realize what I said/Thought, as she was too preoccupied with what she saw, and was getting over loaded with information, I tried to do _something_ but nothing happened, Taylor was in complete control of her body, and I was stuck in her mind, _great._

I grasp at the power, trying to dial them down, to stop the information overflow, and the Thinker and Tinker powers stopped, vanishing in an instant. I paused, thinking I removed them, so I quickly tried to pull them back, and they reappeared with little effort. Making me pause once again.

I decidedly to push them away for now, as I focused on the master power, the _bugs _trying to dial this one back, nothing happened, so I tried to push away what they where seeing as I could not make heads or tails of it, and that work. I then pushed away the hearing, and that also went away.

Noting Taylor starting to calm down, her breathing slowing as she is now longer having an overflow of information, though I could feel the sweat dripping from her body, though there is still a _lot_ of information, I start to feel a headache come on, and then darkness started to swarm my vision, and I could only think one thing _"MOTHER FU-"  
__

I started to wake up, a bright light shining in my eyes, involuntarily, my arm moved of it's own volition blocking the light, but froze when it saw the bandages covering it, and the IV drip connected to it, memories started to come back as I once again realized that I was in Taylor's body.

"_Hello?"_ I called out, making Taylor jump slightly as she looked around, scared, then held her head as she felt the information flow in, giving both her and me a headache, I once again focus on our powers and start to tune them out, stopping the information over flow.

"w-who's there?" She asks once the headache went away, she looked around, looking scared almost.

"_I'm in your head"_

"w-wha? How!?" Demanded Taylor, stopping herself from looking around, but glancing around every so often, I felt her face scrunch up as it became a mix of fear, confusion, and anger.

"_Don't know how, that's what I want to find out" _I calmly responded, as I started to take in the details of the room, we where in a hospital, that much was obvious, there was a window sill to the right of us, with a few plants on it. Even with the curtain's closed I could tell that it was dawn, we were on a hospital bed, no surprise there with a heart monitor next to us checking our heart rate, which was going slightly faster then normal, but no more so then what one might expect.

In the back of my mind I could tell that there was something there, something that I could manipulate and control tug at and affect, when I decided to take a closer look, I realized that it was our powers, we had 5 of them.

"How do you not know!?" Taylor asks, annoyed with me as she clenches her teeth, I could tell that she wanted to glare at me, but since I didn't have a physical body, there wasn't really anything to glare at, so she just defaulted to looking down, glaring at the blanket.

"_Like I said, don't know. We should probably exchange names so that we know what to call each other, as I have a feeling we might be in this situation for a while." _I suggested already knowing her name, but I don't want her creeped out. I start organizing the powers and examining them when I suddenly get a burst of information from them, we got 5 powers.

The first power is a master power that controls bugs and some other small creatures in some way that I don't really know. A thinker power that allows us to view powers and what they do, another thinker power that let's us see 5 second into the future, a tinker power that let's us build anything, and when I mean anything, I mean _ANYTHING._ And finally, a trump power, but it seemingly eludes me to what it does, like it's too slippery to get a hold of.

After a while I give up as Taylor mutters, "Fine, my name is Taylor Hebert"

I debate on whether or not I should give her my name, when I come up with an idea, and I realized what I did with our powers, and how much we could do with them, and how much I could help with our powers.

"_Call me the Operator"_


	2. 1-2 Program

**Operator Chapter 1-2 Program**

It's been about a week since the incident, as we call it, we are trying to get use to the whole thing of me being in her head, but I think it's going well, or as well as you can get. And are getting use to our powers, and the PRT showed up while we were in the hospital, and we decided not to tell them about our powers as that is most likely a shit storm waiting, we mainly used our future vision to get through it, which I realized is extremely useful for conversations.

But of course, it doesn't work between us two, so our conversations are what you expect conversations to be, most of the time.

"Why do you want me to start running?" Taylor asks, sitting in her room looking at the mirror, staring directly at it.

"_well if you want to be a hero, you have to be fit right? To be able to catch up with the criminals and all that?" _was my response to that.

"Not all heroes are fit."

"_Well, most of them are."_

Taylor just sighs, lying down onto the bed as she rubbed her head, then she asks "Can you let all the information of the bugs though? I need to get use to them."

"_Yup" _was my response as I let the Floodgates open, the bug power coming flowing in and giving her information on every bug in a 2 block radius around us, she flinches slightly, her breathing increasing but she starts to take control of the bugs, organizing them, figuring them out, she tests out her power, and starts bringing in some small bugs, flies, ants, and spiders into the basement, organizing them, and overall just practicing her power.

There was a lot of information, too much almost, but we had to deal with it, and adapt to it, I stopped the flow of information of our powers while in the hospital, letting them flow in every now and again to help get use to them, so that the flow of information isn't too overwhelming, and we were getting better at it.  
_

Back to school it was honestly, terrifying. It's been a month since Taylor has been here, and I honestly have no idea what to expect since I haven't been in a crappy school, she had her head down as she nervously looked around, holding her books as she headed towards her first room classroom, I had the power sight active since it isn't that much of a bother and doesn't over flow with information, the bug control as well since we have gotten used to it enough where Taylor on her own can block out some information from it.

She was avoiding the trio, for obvious reasons as we did so, but we can't all get what we want, and Taylor spots them, and freezes upon noticing something, out power sight lets us see powers, and right in Sophia's chest, was a power, a Orb of shifting shadows that is constantly flowing in and around itself, never spilling outwards, or away from its orb, and we got information about it when we did so.

Intangible Form Shift; Shadow Like.

And of course, that power is very similar to a power of one of the wards. Shadow Stalker, Taylor quickly made the connections, upon realizing it, looking away, she continued to walk to her first hour classroom with a look of realization and shock on her face. Once she sits down, she mutters to herself "no…" she then places her head in her hands covering her face and thousands of thoughts raced across her mind, I couldn't read her thoughts, but I do know when someone is thinking about something.

Once class started, she focused on it, trying to ignore the thoughts, _simply going through the motions_, I noted to myself, as I gave her a few tips when I started noticing her doing something wrong, which wasn't all that often. Which considering her mental state, and the state of her school, is surprising.  
_

After going through a few hours of School we made it to lunch, she got her food and headed to the bathroom on the third floor, as we entered and opened a stall, I noted something.

"_The Doors opening outwards could lead to bullying being much easier." _I said, mainly to her, I did have knowledge about what was going to happen, and it could be very useful to her, but I knew that just dumping it all on her at once probably wouldn't be the best choice as too early, and things might go badly, too late, and the information would be useless anyways, of course, my memory isn't perfect on the subject matter, and I know I'm going to probably be forgetting certain events.

But with what I'm planning, hopefully it won't remain a problem, of course what I'm planning could also go massively wrong, in MANY ways, in my musing I accidently let slip the Tinker power, making it show Taylor some ideas, making her tense up as the ideas come flooding, of course it needed practice, and it wanted to be used.

"Operator?" Taylor asks quietly, staying as silent as she can as the noises of the bathroom went down, there was a bit of annoyance in her voice. Probably from me not telling her my actual name, but I had my reasons, and yes, I know it might be seen as not being trustworthy, but I wanted to keep up a persona of being this weird spooky voice in the head thing.

…Okay yeah now I can see how stupid that sounds, but anyway back to Taylor who has a look of concern on her face, probably from me not responding.

"_Yes?" _I ask, wondering what she is going to say.

She didn't exactly relax when she heard my voice, but it relieved some tension, she lets out a sigh, and then asks "We should use our tinker power when I get home" she said simple and quickly, she continues eating her lunch after she said that, I agreed because well, as we do need training for the rest of the powers.  
_

The Last bell rang and we started to leave Taylor didn't go to her locker once throughout the entire day for obvious reasons, we managed to avoid them for pretty much the entire day with the help of our future sight, and we were now heading back to her house without much problem, and once we were at her house, she heads down to the basement, and picks up some old junk devices and sets them down on a work table.

"okay so, practicing tinkering, how should we start?" She asks, looking at the junk devices on the table, I start to let flow the Tinker power, as some ideas start to show itself, power armor, a communication device that is basically a phone, a drone, a device to detect parahumans in a 30 meter radius around us, a lie detector, and a device to record memories, even if they were forgotten, the last ideas was the one I supplied.

Our tinker power showed us how we could take apart these devices and remake them into those things, carefully she reaches out to the devices, picking up a few tools and starts to take them apart, and once she finished doing so. Taylor begins, starting to assemble a Parahuman Detector, I just watched with interest, as she was assembled it out of instinct, not paying too much attention to where anything went.

After a few hours, she finished, it was a device with a square screen, with green circles coming from the center marked with numbers, and next to those numbers where the letters Mi, on the side there was a dial, adjusting that changed the range of the scanner, it has a max Diameter of 10 miles, and it was easily able to cover the entire city. It was also on the setting it currently on

Near the bottom right corner of it was a counter with the number, 67, showing the number of parahumans currently in its radius, it showed green dots to signify the parahumans, some of them where in clusters, while somewhere out on their own, and right in the center, was us. Using the dial, she zoomed in until it was only a mile in diameter, and as a result of that, only our dot appears.

Taylor sets down the device and flicks a switch on the side to turn it off, sighing she smiling to herself, then she looks at her hands covered in dirt, with cuts, and scratches on it, as well as scars. Frowning, Taylor says. "I need to clean myself."  
_

After a quick shower, Taylor went back down to the basement, as she picked up the device, I commented _"we should probably hide the things we make somewhere, just in case."_

Taylor pauses looking at it, with a hand on the handle, she thinks about it for a moment, before saying. "yeah, we probably should. But where would we hide it?" She asks, looking around the basement.

"_Easy, the coal chute." _I answer back, making her look in the direction of the coal chute, which was boarded up. Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"How do we get in it?" She asks, looking at it and approaching it, not finding a gap big enough to fit the device though it.

"_Simple, remove one of the screws." _I say, remembering one of the screwdrivers she used when she was assembling the device.

"Right." She realizes, picking up the screwdriver and starts to unscrew one of the screws, once it is undone, she places the screw in the palm of her hand, and moves the board, it hinges on the other screw holding it in place. Dusting off the bottom she places the Device in the coal chute, and moves the board back into place, putting the screw back.

"_And now, time to gather some Black Widow spiders!" _I say excitedly, making her jump and get a shocked look as she gawks at nothing. "What!?"

"_Black Widow spiders, you're going to need a costume, aren't you? And picking one up from a store can be tracked, so it's probably best if you make one on your own." _I answer, I wish I had my own mouth because I would have been grinning, Taylor doesn't have her fine control over bugs yet, but she'll eventually develop the ability.

"well, I guess you are correct. But-" She starts, I quickly cut her off with.

"_it's better to start now then later, and it would be great practice with your insect control."_

She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly thinks it though, and closes her mouth, sighing "Fine."

"_Good to be working with ya!" _I say cheerfully.  
_

We are walking down the boardwalk, with Taylor gathering up a swarm of insects underneath us, she nor I could tell which insect is which, but based on what they feel like, we made some guesses, and she is picking up control of bugs with 8 legs, throwing back her head she lets out a sigh, she stares up at the sky, it was becoming dusk, making the sky dark.

I then notice something, it was so small that I barely caught it, but it looked to be a star, though, it isn't nearly dark enough for stars to start popping up. It also seemingly just called to my attention, practically asking me to focus on it.

"_Hey what's that?" _I ask, making Taylor pause as she looks at the sky confused

"What do you mean?" She asks, still looking up at the sky, her eyes rapidly moving about to try to locate the thing.

"_I see something white in the sky, I don't think it's a star, it's not dark enough." _I tell her, making her pause and look at it, like she was just now noticing it.

"I don't know actually, what is that?" She asks, tilting her head, her eyebrows scrunching up as she looked at it, her eyes narrowing as she is racking her brain to figure out what it is.

"_well, we could build some binoculars or something" _I Consider, letting the tinker power flow to give her some ideas on how she could build Binoculars, telescopes, or similar things to figure out what it is, she shrugs.

"Yeah, we could" She says, relaxing somewhat, she turns around and starts back to her home, as we do so, we pass one of those stores with all those TVs on display on the news channel, the glass protecting the TVs was cracked, but we didn't really pay attention to it, until the news channel said something.

"-as of recent news, it appears that the Simurgh has suddenly changed her orbit, and has moved to be above the North-Eastern Seaboard and became stationary, it is currently unknown what has caused her to do so, but it does not appear to be an attack, whether the intentions, a warning to the heroes-"

Taylor had stopped paying attention there, as her head shot back up to look at the white thing, her face of panic and fear clear on her face, while I could only say one thing. _"well this changes everything."_


	3. 1-3 Program

**Operator Chapter 1-3 Program**

After a jog back to Taylor's house, a quick hello to her dad, she goes to her room and closes the door, she sends the swarm she is currently controlling to places around the house, hiding them in places to make sure that they aren't spotted. She sits down on her bed and places in head in her hands, moving them to the side of her head as she looks at the mirror, staring at her reflection, she was scared, very obviously so because the Simurgh or Ziz or whatever name she goes by is hovering right above our very heads.

"Why is she here?" She asks, mainly to herself, but probably a bit to me.

"_Maybe our frankly overpowered Tinker power?" _I suggested, I mean, why would she be here, other than my plan which she might have picked up on with her future power and is making it easier for us.

"What do you mean?" She asks, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, as I realize that no one knows that Simurgh copies tinker and thinker powers yet, well at least not public knowledge yet.

"_Well… I have to explain a few things in order to do so."_ I tell her, trying to figure out what to say, and after a quick second I decided.

"_I'm sort a time traveler. I guess you can say, I know things that I shouldn't, more so then what anyone else knows currently."_

Her eyes widen slightly and looks directly at her eyes in the mirror, I know that she was trying to look directly at me, but due to us sharing a body, it was a bit hard. "What do you know about the Simurgh?" She asks, her face a bit fearful.

"_Well, she's the most human out of all the endbringers-" _That got me a snort from Taylor. I continued _"-and she is blind to the present, but to make up for that, she can see both the future and past, and every single possible way something can go, she also has a power that lets her copy Tinker and Thinker powers."_

"so… she could have come here for our tinker power? But why?" Taylor asks, the confusion clear on her face.

"_here's a thing to know about endbringers, they are being controlled" _I tell her, straight and simple, her eyes widen in realization, and before she could get out a question, I added. _"and the person controlling them has no idea that they are doing so, and it's more from their subconscious, their shard."_

"Shard?" Taylor asks, confused, I stop mentally, basically waiting for scion to come barreling here and destroy the building, but after 5 seconds of nothing, I relax somewhat as she calls out the name that I had given her, a bit worried and confused.

"_Sorry, I was a bit worried that the thing that I'm planning on taking down was going to come barreling and kill us" _She tensed up, getting slightly more scared, I continued.

"_But thankfully it doesn't appear to have omniscience, thank god, anyway, Shards are sources of power." _She gains a confused look, and then a look of realization as she asks. "are you a shard?"

"_what? No, no no no, Shards don't talk with their hosts, well, most of them don't, I am a person, I'm just trapped in your head now" _I tell her, making her tense up slightly, and she starts to think about out entire conversation, and out interactions so far, and she relaxes somewhat, flops on the bed, and asks.

"Well, do you have a plan on taking down Simurgh?" she asks, looking up at the ceiling.

"_Not exactly, but I do have a plan."_

She lets out a sigh, and asks "what's the plan?"  
_

"Nope not going to do it," Taylor says, looking at herself though the mean, her face pale, shocked, and scared, she had her hands going though her hair, as a thousand thoughts raced across her mind. "So many things can go wrong with it that it's not even funny."

"_But there are upsides to it." _I point out.

"But it can so easily lead to death." Taylor also points out, I mean, yes it could, but with the coming apocalypse in two and a half years, I want to be prepared. And I want extremely powerful assets that could help us at that.

"I'm going to sleep now, and I'm not even going to think about it" Taylor says, as she shuts off the light and lies down on the bed, covering herself with the blanket on it bed, and I was left to my own thoughts as I wondered if I had said the right thing.

But soon, we drifted off to sleep, and the next day was upon us.  
_

Letting the future sight once again flow, Taylor went to school, she did her things in the morning including the morning, which all went by in a blur, and we were suddenly at the school.

The pathways where endless, hundreds of ways to go, hundreds of possibilities, with us only limited to seeing the future for 5 seconds, every which way we went, there was an reaction to it, a change in everything that went, Taylor was careful on which action to follow, she had all of her stuff in her backpack, and we started to head towards the classroom when we started to see what is waiting for us there.

The Trio are in the hallway blocking it with a group of their followers, going their directly results in confrontation and insults. Going around by the other side has no apparent downsides, we pause our walk going directly to the classroom, turned around, and started to head in the opposite way, more futures awaited.

Going to the principal and confronting her about Sophia being Shadow Stalker would cause her distress, and it would be enjoyable seeing that reaction out of her, but we already seen it with out future sight, going down the path to the classroom in a roundabout way makes us encounter Mr. Gladly, with him engaging in conversation, ignoring him has no obvious downsides, so Taylor goes down that pathway.

We headed towards the hallway, with Mr. Gladly noticing Taylor and saying "Hello Taylor! How are you doing?" we walked right past him ignoring him entirely, with our future sight if we turned back around to look at him, he would have a slight frown, we didn't look back.

Continuing down the hallway we start to approach the classroom, encounter Sophia's group from behind would lead to them just turning around and encircling Taylor, and going straight to the class room has no seemingly downsides, after a few more seconds we see a few more possibilities, calling Sophia out as Shadow Stalker would cause shock to the students that make Taylor smile somewhat, but Sophia would brush it off, and say something back, and the insults would start, but she would be wary of Taylor and a bit pissed off, most likely causing a larger reaction later.

Not calling her out would just start the insults slightly earlier, if she sent some insults back, then they would just gang up on her more, attacking Sophia would just start a fight between all of the teens and Taylor, not that it would be an issue with the future sight, but it would probably get them sent to the principle, but continuing on to the classroom had none of these downsides, so she did that.

Sitting down, Taylor whispered to me. "Turn off the future sight."

"_Okay" _I started to shut out the future sight, cutting off the flow and making Taylor blink a few times as all the possibilities fade away, leaving her with just normal vision, setting her backpack on the ground, Taylor gets ready for class.

First period was boring, not much to say there, and since I gave help to Taylor, she easily went through the work and started doodling. Not paying attention to what the teacher was talking about.

Second period was like the first, so was third, and fourth hour. Fifth hour was Mr. Gladly's Class, and we just listened, take notes on parahumans, we were aware of Madison, who was glaring at the back of our head, obviously annoyed that we have been avoiding their torment.

Once it was the end of class, I reengaged the future sight, allowing us to see the many futures once again, Madison left to try to get her friends, it will take her a while, we wait for a small bit, then we leave to make sure we aren't caught by them.

We went to the bathroom once again so that Taylor can eat her lunch in peace, using our future sight to make sure that we aren't caught, then the rest of the school day progressed, it was boring as usual, not much to say there.

After the last bell rang we started to leave school, Sophia was talking to some boys, nothing really important there, but I turned on our future sight just in case, and I realized that the boys where going to start chasing us extremely soon, if we started running right now, we had a head start, and we decided to do that. Running away quickly, Sophia and the boys noticed us running, and the Boys started chasing.

Thanks to our runs we have gained a fair bit of speed, making us able to run about just as fast as the boys where running, and with our future sight, we knew exactly what to do to get away as fast as we can.

We moved through a group of people weaving through them with the help of our future sight to keep on going quickly, the boys also tried this, but had to push some out of the way to do so. Turning into an alleyway our future sight showed us that pushing over a few trashcans that are a few feet in front of us will slow them down, we do that, making them clutter and roll on the ground, trash bags coming out, and the boys tripping over them or jumping over them.

Twisting around a corner we enter an alley that split off into two ways, going left results in a dead end, going right does not, we once again turn and head off in the right alleyway, pausing to push a dumpster in the way to slow them down once again as we continue running.

Twisting down another alley, if we continue going down this way, we hit a chain link fence, a dead end, but if we turn back, then we run into the boys, this is bad, but we continue going forward, as we see ways to climb the fence quickly.

Seeing the quickest and most optimal solution, we quickly hop onto a dumpster, and hop off, pressing a foot against the wall, we push ourselves off to propel ourselves further upwards. Griping the fence we pull ourselves upwards, we are already easily a few feet above the ground, and climb the rest, the male students finally turn the corner and see Taylor as she lands on the ground on the other side of the fence and heads off, turning a corner, and then another corner, and we have lost them.  
_

The rest of the way back was uneventful, but we manage to reach back home and flop onto the couch. Taylor lets out a sigh, then says "that was, Intense."

"_Yup, if we didn't run every morning, we probably would have been caught."_

With that said she froze, then looking at the ceiling, slowly turning to look at the TV screen, her reflection barely visible she asked. "You knew, didn't you?"

"_Yeah."_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" She demanded, sitting up, glaring at the TV screen.

"_Because I didn't know when it was going to happen."_

She continued glaring at her reflection, but slowly starts to faulter, as she starts to relax. Then after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she starts. "Well, now I know you are trying to help me, and you know what will happen in the future, which, might be something extremely horrible…" She trails off as she finishes the first part.

Then, after a short while, she finishes. "So. How do we recruit an Endbringer?"


	4. 1-4 Program

**Operator Chapter 1-4 Program**

"That wire goes there, this connects to that" Taylor mutters silently as she works on a device, it's a device that I asked her to make, it does a couple of things, one of them is locate the exact position of the Simurgh, send itself to that location and attach itself to her, and finally, it can block his signal from controlling her, it also had a few other features, but they aren't really important.

"And done!" Taylor finally announces, attaching the last part to it, the thing was vaguely domed shape, no outer shell on it, there was a mess of electronics on it that I couldn't really make heads or tails of, even with our tinker power, there were 3 thrusters on it, all pointing downwards and outwards, picking it up it was about a foot in diameter, probably larger, and weighed quite a bit.

Setting down the device she lets out a sigh, then asks "should we implement counter measures? Like, just in case she tries to turn on us?" Taylor asks, looking at the device, staring intently at it.

"_The simurgh would see the countermeasures in the future and disable them using her telekinesis"_

"What if we make it immune to her future sight?" Taylor asks.

"_She'll still be able to see it while we're working on it and probably use her telekinesis to change something so that it won't work."_

That just made her sigh, placing her head into her hands as she asks, "is there something we can do to make sure we won't die?"

"_Not as far as I am aware, I mean, she is the Simurgh."_

Once again Taylor sighs, "also, I've been meaning to ask. What do you mean that the Simurgh is the most human out of all the endbringers?"

"_Oh, that's easy, she's the most aware"_

Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, as she asks another question "What do you mean by that?"

"_She's the most aware that she is being controlled by Eidolon's Shard, and what's going on"_

Her face blanks slightly as she starts to process the information, and after a while she says "Okay."

I told Taylor about Eidolon's Shard controlling the endbringers a before she started working on the device, as she needed to know about it to make it to block his power from controlling Simurgh. Taylor's was mostly shocked to learn about it and resulted in many questions provoked by her, some of which I answers some of which I didn't.

"So, when should we deploy this?"

"_Around midnight should be good, and we should do it where there aren't very many people around, so probably in a forest as well"_

"You make it sound like we're going to commit a murder" She mutters, but nods anyway and heads over the Coal chute and starts removing the screw once again, she had to remove a few more screws to move a few more boards to get a opening large enough to put the device in there, then we closed it up, hiding the device and the parahuman locater once again.  
_

It was midnight, and we where traveling West from Taylor's house, she was wearing stuff that obscured her the most, a jacket with the hood up, sweat pants, shoes, and a mask over the lower half of our face, we had our hair hidden in the hood of the jacket. She also had her backpack slung over her shoulders with the device inside, in her hands was the parahuman locater, so that we could avoid all the capes that could get near us, we had it at a diameter of 1 mile.

But, even with it, we notice a dot getting dangerously close to us, and I quickly activating our future sight we quickly shove the parahuman detector into our jacket pocket, and lowered our head to avoid being seen, the roar of a motorcycle passes us, with our future sight informing us that it was Armsmaster that just past us, and once he turned a corner, Taylor let's out a sigh that I didn't notice she was holding, and mutters.

"That was scarier than I thought it was going to be like."

Carefully, she takes out the Parahuman locater once again and looks at it, we carefully follow Armsmaster's dot to check where he was heading, and before we could stop paying attention to the dot, we notice him start to circle around, going around in a circle to go down the street we are still on, quickly shoving the parahuman locater into our pocket and keeping our head down, we hear the engine once again.

And once the Armsmaster turns the corner again, we check the locater, we start to head down the next street, and we notice Armsmaster head down a larger arc, but one that'll pass by us again.

"_Oh fun, he's following us" _I tell Taylor

"I noticed that!" She hisses back, shoving the locater back into her pocket as the engine noise passes us once again, we don't think he saw it.

"_well this makes things slightly harder, but it should be easily avoidable."_

She just nods as she hides the locater once again as Armsmaster passes us, she was still going down the street, quickly checking our Future sight shows that there isn't anyone in the alleyway ahead of us, so quickening our pace we turn down it, heading down the alleyway Taylor pulls out the locater once again to check the dot that is Armsmaster, and he goes around a few more times to try and find us, but eventually starts heading away.

And once that is done we continue down our path, keeping our future sight active this time while looking at the Parahuman Locater, and for the rest of the trip, we didn't have much of a problem for the rest of the trip as we continued headed south.  
_

We eventually made it to a wooded area, and after traveling though it for a short while, we made it to some sort of clearing, and this is where we decided to launch it.

Taylor lifts the backpack off of her back and sets it onto the ground, then opens it up, and pulls out the Device and sets it down on the ground, with the flat part perpendicular to the ground, Taylor also takes out two more things, a device that looks similar to the parahuman locater that constantly checks the device to make sure it is working and will do other stuff once the device is connected to the simurgh, and a thin cylinder device with a button on top that actives the launching mechanism for the device.

Checking that everything was working order and wasn't going to spontaneously explode, Taylor starts to leave the clearing with the backpack on her back, with the parahuman locater in the pocket of the jacket, the device checker, and the launcher in hand.

After getting a suitable distance away back on the street, Taylor presses the button, there was barely a noise, as we looked back, it took a few seconds, but we saw something slowly heading upwards towards the sky, in the dead of night is was barely visible, besides for the white glow that was its thrusters.

We used a not so conventional propulsion mechanism using various materials we had at Taylor's house, and it resulted in a propulsion mechanism that was silent, but created a white glow, it could easily be mistaken for purity unless you spent a few minutes looking at it.

We could spend time admiring our handy work, but we had something else to do, we dropped the launcher on the ground, and smashed it under our foot, we picked up the remained, and picked it apart, separating it into multiple pieces and then we tossed the pieces into various garbage bins as we headed back.  
_

The next morning Taylor was tired, it was the weekend so no school, we had the device checker hidden.

"_We should probably come up with a name for the device, so that we stop calling it the device."_

"We probably should" Taylor responds, looking at herself though the mirror.

"_Any ideas?"_

"How about, the Blocker, no wait, the Endblocker."

"_That could work, though it makes it sounds like it blocks endbringers, how about… End Freer?"_

"Now that sounds weird."

"_Not as weird as Endblocker."_

"_**How about the Shard Control Disruptor Designed for the Third?"**_a third voice suggests, it sounded like Taylor's voice, but monotone, devoid of emotion.

That made us freeze as we both immediately realize who it was, we weren't hearing any scream in the back of our mind that was changing in pitch and tone, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.

"_W-well, I didn't think you would contact us, I thought you would be more subtle"_

"_**I determined that this would be the best course of action, as to what would be coming, plus you are an anomaly." **_Simurgh tells us.

"_Oh, Well, that's nice to know"_

Taylor was silent, her face twisted into a mixture of shock and fear, I mean, I would be too if the most dangerous being that you know is currently casually talking in your head to another voice in your head.

"_So, how are you going to help us?"_

"_**Directly."**_

"_Directly as in… tell us advice and what to do?"_

"_**Directly as in being right there at the current moment."**_

"_wouldn't that go badly? You're a 15 ft tall human shaped female with countless wings, I'm pretty sure you'll stick out like a sore thumb."_

"_**I won't be using the Conflict Engine body. I'll create one with the help of various shards."**_

"_that, works, also it would be less freaky for Taylor hearing two voices in her head."_

That made Taylor snap out of it, hearing her name be mentioned.

"So, what do we call you?" Taylor asks, a bit hesitant.

"_**Any of the various names you have given me will work, I don't have a preference, or the ability to do so."**_

"_ah, okay, Simurgh, so I'm guessing you're accepting our request to join us to prevent the end of the world?"_

"_**Correct."**_

That made Taylor let out a sigh, and make me let out a mental sigh, we probably should have asked that first.

"So, what now?"

"_**Get someplace to hide out, probably a bunker that's hidden from clairvoyance, and be prepared for what's going to happen as a result of me being free"**_

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks, a bit confused, it also took me a few seconds to realize what she meant

"_oh goddammit, something that I forgot to take account of, new endbringer."_


End file.
